urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
China Miéville
China Miéville — Author Website * China Mieville About the Author China Miéville Bio: A British "fantastic fiction" writer. He is fond of describing his work as "weird fiction" (after early 20th century pulp and horror writers such as H. P. Lovecraft), and belongs to a loose group of writers sometimes called New Weird who consciously attempt to move fantasy away from commercial, genre clichés of Tolkien epigons. He is also active in left-wing politics as a member of the Socialist Workers Party. He has stood for the House of Commons for the Socialist Alliance, and published a book on Marxism and international law. ~ Goodreads via Wikipedia ❖ China Miéville lives and works in London. He is three-time winner of the prestigious Arthur C. Clarke Award and has also won the British Fantasy Award twice. The City & The City, an existential thriller, was published to dazzling critical acclaim and drew comparison with the works of Kafka and Orwell and Philip K. Dick. His previous novel, Embassytown, was a first and widely praised foray into science fiction (published in 2011). ~ panmacmillan Quote: 'My job is not to try to give readers what they want but to try to make readers want what I give' ~ China Mieville:| theguardian.com Genres "Weird Fiction", "Fantastic Fiction", Urban Fsntasy Writing Style Other Pen Names: Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors 1. Perdido Street Station (2000) * Artist: Edward Miller (2000 & 2011—Macmillan UK) * Artist: David Stevenson (2001—Del Rey / Ballantine) * Artist: Ludovic Moulin, John Lofaso (2003—Del Rey / Ballantine) * Artist: Crush (2011) (Pan Books) 2. The Scar (2002) * Artist: Edward Miller (2002—Macmillan UK) (2003—Pan Books) * Artist: Ashley Wood (2002 & 2004—Del Rey / Ballantine) * Artist: Crush (2011—Pan Books) 3. Iron Council (2004) * Artist: David Stevenson, Carl D. Galian (2004—Del Rey / Ballantine) * Artist: David Stevenson, Carl D. Galian (2005—Pan Books) * Artist: Crush (2011—Pan Books) ~ Sources: * ISFdb: Bibliography: Perdido Street Station * ISFdb: Bibliography: The Scar * ISFdb: Bibliography: Iron Council Publishing Information Publishers: Del Rey * Author Page: Awards ❖ China Miéville: List of Honours - Wikipedia ❖ He is three-time winner of the prestigious Arthur C. Clarke Award and has also won the British Fantasy Award twice. The City & The City, an existential thriller, was published to dazzling critical acclaim and drew comparison with the works of Kafka and Orwell and Philip K. Dick. His previous novel, Embassytown, was a first and widely praised foray into science fiction (published in 2011). ~ China Mieville ~ Pan Macmillan ❖ LIST of AWARDS: Perdido Street Station: :Nominated: :* 2002 - Nebula Award for Best Novel :* 2002 - Hugo Award for Best Novel :Won :* 2001 - Arthur C. Clarke Award :* 2001 - British Fantasy Society's August Derleth Award :* 2001 - Amazon.com Editor's Choice Award in Fantasy :* 2002 - Premio Ignotus Award for Best Foreign Novel (for the Spanish translation) :* 2002 - Kurd Lasswitz Award for Best Foreign Novel (for the German translation) Quotes *Goodreads | China Miéville Quotes (Author of Perdido Street Station) *New Crobuzon Series ~ Shelfari (list of quotes for each book) Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * ~ Author * Goodreads | China Miéville (Author of Perdido Street Station)~ Goodreads * China Miéville - FF * China Mieville - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * China Miéville Author Page~ Shelfari * FictFact - China Miéville author of New Crobuzon, Hellblazer series~ Fictfact * China Miéville | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *New Crobuzon series by China Miéville ~ GR *New Crobuzon - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *New Crobuzon Series ~ Shelfari *FictFact - New Crobuzon series by China Miéville *New Crobuzon | Series | LibraryThing Wikipedia Book Pages: *Perdido Street Station - Wikipedia *The Scar - Wikipedia *Iron Council - Wikipedia Summaries: *The Bas-Lag Trilogy by China Miéville | Frivolous Waste of Time *Prose & Conversation: 'Perdido Street Station' by China Mieville | LitReactor *Book Report: The Bas Lag Trilogy | Guild Of Dreams *Perdido Street Station by China Miéville | the contextual life *The Speculative Fiction of China Mieville - Nick Leshi - Open Salon Devoted Sites: *Out There Books References: *Weird fiction - Wikipedia *Slipstream (genre) - Wikipedia Interviews: *China Miéville Answers Five Questions | Tor.com *Clarkesworld Magazine - Science Fiction and Fantasy : In a Carapace of Light: A Conversation with China Miéville by Jeremy L. C. Jones *China Miéville | Books | Interview | The A.V. Club *Return to Bas-Lag: An Interview with China Miéville *Fantasy and revolution: an interview with China Miéville *Joan Gordon -- Reveling in Genre: An Interview with China Mi�ville *China Mieville interviewed - infinity plus non-fiction *Interview with China Miéville | The White Review *China Mieville: interview | Children's books | theguardian.com *China Miéville | Books | The Guardian - article list *Clarkesworld Magazine - Science Fiction and Fantasy Articles: *Fantasy Remade | Online Only | n+1 *China Mieville | Words and Coffee *China Mieville sure likes cities (Perdido Street Station and others) | Doing In The Wizard *Steampunk Scholar: Perdido Street Station by China Miéville *Being obscure clearly: Perdido Street Station by China Miéville Art Reveals: *The Man Who Lost His Wings in the City of New Crobuzon Artists: *[http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?25666 Edward Miller] aka Les Edwards - Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Edward Miller Author Page ~ Shelfari *[http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?25582 David Stevenson - Bibliography] ~ ISFdb *Ludovic Moulin - Bibliography ~ ISFdb *John Lofaso - Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Ashley Wood - Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Crush - Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Carl D. Galian - Bibliography ~ ISFdb Author, Misc: *Authors : Miéville, China : SFE : Science Fiction Encyclopedia *China Miéville - Wikipedia *Goodreads | China Miéville (Author of Perdido Street Station) *rejectamentalist manifesto *Urban Dictionary: China Miéville Community, Fan Sites: See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page Gallery of Book Covers 1. Perdido Street Station (2000).jpg|1. Perdido Street Station (2000)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/68494.Perdido_Street_Station 2. The Scar (2002).jpg|2. The Scar (2002)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/68497.The_Scar 3. Iron Council (2004).jpg|3. Iron Council (2004)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/68495.Iron_Council 220px-China_Mieville .jpg|China Miéville|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Miéville ChinaMieville_1.jpg|China Miéville|link=https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/33918.China_Mi_ville Category:Authors Category:Male Authors